The functions of this Module have evolved over the years in response to changing technology and therefore the changing needs of our group. The Module was originally established as a Biochemistry Module. Three cycles ago when molecular methods came into widespread use, a molecular biology component was added making it the Biochemistry-Molecular Biology Module. Now the order of "Molecular Biology" and "Biochemistry" in the Module name has been reversed to reflect that the use of molecular methods is currently the major activity of the Module. The Module does, however, continue to provide the biochemistry resources that are needed by the participating faculty. This is one of our most heavily used Modules. Its major functions are to provide shared-use instruments for molecular and biochemical analyses that are well maintained and accessible, and to provide skilled technical support to perform a variety of commonly used protocols. There is also an important instructional component to the Module: the Module directors help Core participants develop molecular approaches for answering their research questions, and together the Module directors and technician instruct investigators and their staff in the practical aspects of the experimental procedures and instrument use. In response to the expanding use of the Module for genetic analysis of human samples, we plan to add a part time clinical research coordinator to the Module staff. Access to help with human subjects research was identified by the Core Advisory Committee as the most pressing new staffing need in our Core Modules. With the addition of a clinical research coordinator, this Module will therefore be able to assist investigators with drafting human subjects protocols and with all aspects of recruiting subjects, obtaining samples, and managing patient records.